Deep Waters Of Secrets
by Ahoyanchorsaway
Summary: Ikuto's jealous sister Utau curses Amu, trapping her below a mirror like pond. Will Ikuto notice Amu there.? Will her curse be broken.?
1. Chapter 1

note: _Hey, So, This is my best friends story, it will be the first one i post due to the fact that i'm still finishing up the first chapter of my own ( it will be posted soon^^) But yeah, i just wanted to know what you guys think of it, , leave some reveiws. Thanks.!(: Also, if something doesn't seem exactly right its becos' her original story was not intended to be a fanfiction so we had to edit it a bit._

_xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway._

Prologue

I'm Amu and i was trapped in this stupid pond by Ikuto's sister Utau. this pond is where Ikuto likes to hang out. i can see him but he can't see me and the surface is like jello to him and everyone above but like glass to me and the adorable fish. Now, I am a mermaid as black as can be from head to tail and I wish so badly that I could breathe the thin air of the surface instead of inhaling the thick waters of this gross pond thingy.

Chapter one

(Ikuto)

I'm quietly walking behind my friends Kukai and Nagihiko as we make our way home from school. They are talking about some stupid show on TV but, all I can think about is getting back to my hidden pond. I don't want to go home and face my family. Nagihiko shoots a worried glance my way and I shake my head.

"Nagihiko I'm fine, don't even bother asking me. I'm just tired besides I don't watch TV and you know that."

"I know I know but you just seem down lately," he replies.

"He's always down Nagihiko just let it go!" Kukai retorts.

I glare at him. "Thanks Kukai. I'm going to just go see you guys at school Monday okay bye," I run into the woods behind my house before they can even answer and make my way to my happy place.

When I reach the pond i through my bag and slowly walk on the surface of the water. I lie down on the water and feel the surface jiggle. Tucking my arms behind my head I look up at the sky and watch the white clouds drift by. I feel something brush my back under the water and flip over to see if I can find what it was. Cupping my hands against the shiny mirror like surface I look deep into the water and smile when I see a group of fish swim by. My phone starts to chirp an annoying tone and I sigh. I just got here and now it's already time to go. I pick up the phone and answer "I'm on my way," I hang up not caring enough to hear the response and force myself to my feet. I slowly make my way home.

At the door of the building I'm supposed to call home I hear my mother crying and my step father yelling. I stand there for a good fifteen minutes before I wrench the door wide open. I see my sister crying in a corner and my mother standing in front of my step father with her wrist in a death grip. My step father turns towards me, his face red with anger.

"And where have you been you little fuck!" he growls.

I ignore him and walk over to my sister and pick her up and head upstairs to her bed room.

"I'm talking to you!" he shouts.

"I know but I don't give a fuck," I reply coolly.

"What did you say to me?" he barks.

"We will continue this conversation in a minute," I reply as I keep walking.

After calming my sister down I return to the living room where I am greeted with a fist to my stomach. I fall to the ground groaning and he picks me up by the hair I bring my knee to my chest and kick out forcing him off of me and on to the ground. Yup this is an everyday routine we have in this house hold and I'm tired of it. I kick him in the jaw staining my favorite pair of shoes in blood and head back up stairs to my bed room where I lock the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(Amu)

Here I lay on my rock, MY ROCK, at the bottom of the pond I live in staring up in to the dimness of the water. I watch fish swim by and think to myself "is Ikuto as bored as i am?" I look over at the pile of shells and glass I collected then turn my head to look over at the messages in bottles that I will never get to read. Looking back up towards the surface I close my eyes, "I sure hope so," suddenly I feel the water ripple around me and I smile. He's here the boy that holds my future in his hands. I dart up towards the surface as fast as I can but, in my excitement I almost run into the glass of the surface. Turning sharply downwards I feel a pain in my tail as it brushes against the glass touching his back making the water shiver. He turns over and my heart beats faster in my chest. "Please see me please see me please see me," I beg aloud. I watch him intently and he smiles that crooked smile of his as a school of fish swim past. I'm too dark, I'm not close enough he can't see me HE CAN'T SEE ME. I start to swim closer but then he looks away and my body aches as I watch him leave. No oh gods no why does he have to leave now I was so close. I go limp and let my body sink to the bottom back to my rock and watch as my tears float up to the surface as if they were bubbles.

i don't know what time it is but its pitch black at the bottom, but i feel the water shake violently. i feel groggy and sticky as i slowly wake up. i swim lazily to the surface to see what made the water so unsteady and see Ikuto's silhouette laying on the surface. wait, IKUTO is laying on the surface! i rush to him and scream his name at the top of my lungs and bang my fists against the surface. he sits up and looks down but its to dark he still can't see me. can he not hear me? "Ikuto Ikuto please help me please!" i yell. he looks confused and cups his hands to look into the water then shakes his head as if to reassure himself it was just a dream. he rubs his eyes and lays back down.


End file.
